


They kept dying.

by perrythedeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Multi, Murder, Runaway, Sickness, Suicide, this hurt to write folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Anyway. kinnie mems whips
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	They kept dying.

"No, no- no no no NO!" 

It didn't make sense, it shouldn't have happened, me, Himiko, Saihara, and Ouma had all been out- i'd texted Momota only an hour ago, this shouldn't have been possible, walking in through the door to the smell of blood and the immediate panic hitting my chest was- too familiar. 

The others weren't home yet, and i slammed the door shut behind me, pressing my back against it and taking a shaky breath. "Mom-ota?!" I called out for him, cursing the quiet spark my voice had in it. I shouldn't sound panicked. He'd reply in a second, knowing him he just cut himself on accident while cooking or working on something. What time was it? Twelve AM? Himiko was out with her girlfriend, Ouma was.. who knows, and Saihara was at work. I'd been out doing errands. 

Came in to ask Momo for help with groceries.

"Momota!" I called out again, taking a shaky step forward- why wasn't there a response? "Momota! Why does it smell like blood! Momota?" I was moving through the house before I realized my legs were moving, the kitchen was empty, and the living room had no signs of him being there, his workshop didn't even have anything in it.

"Momo?!" my voice was panicked now. Was he playing a prank? Was he out of the house and didn't text me? I slammed open the door to our bedroom, my chest was rising and falling at a stupid speed, my fan was going too fast- hyperventilating. "Momota!" nobody was in the bedroom, and I frantically darted through the house, opening every door and calling for him.

Until i reached the closet in the back- near the way to get into the attic. The smell of blood was stronger, and the fear that built in my chest was almost unbearable "Momota? Momota are you- are you in there?" I stared at the door, and it took a second to process- the knob was wonky, like someone had tried to break it, and there were stab marks in the door.

"no- noooo no no, Momota.. no no- okay. Kiibo. It's fine. You'll open it, he'll be passed out from another- another _delusion_ or something, it'll be fine, everyone in this house is traumatized. this is just a misunderstanding" I spoke to convince myself, putting a hand on my chest and taking a shaky breath, ignoring the sob that forced its way up my throat.

I reached forward and grabbed the knob, carefully pulling the door open- came open too easy, someone broke it, it was _broken_ -

And i stepped back immediately. A broken cry forcing itself out of me. I was on my knees before I realized I was falling, a hand outstretched to cup his cheek in it. Momota was covered in blood, his chest was messed up completely, shirt ripped and obvious stab marks littered him and- he had that stupid gun in his hand, we kept it in the closet for emergencies- it was Saiharas technically.

He hadn't been fast enough, that much was obvious. It- it didn't make sense, we'd survived everything else, _he'd_ survived the _killing game_ but- an intruder, a simple mistake, nobody was home. _Nobody was home_

I buried my face in his chest, ignoring the blood and wrapping my arms around him weakly, broken sobs spilling out of me as i felt the rest of my body go completely limp against him.

I heard the door open, and another weak sob forced its way out of me, I didn't know how long it'd been- maybe an hour, maybe only ten minutes. I gave a broken warning call, looking up and not bothering to wipe the blood or tears off my face. "Keeb?" oh- great. Kokichi. Alright.

I could handle this. I tightened my grip on Kaito and called out weakly for my lover, footsteps, and I saw him stop in his tracks, before running over to me and pulling me away from Kaito, Ouma hit the ground and yanked me against him, my hands feebly reached out for Kaito.

Before dropping to the ground, my eyes were unfocused, blurry, everything was wrong again, something in my chest felt broken, and against Ouma was cold- everything was cold, and my thoughts were empty. "Wh- What happened?!" a weak shrug, and I blinked, staring at Kaito hurt, the way his eyes were closed and he looked scared, obvious tear stains from pain and panic shining on his cheeks.

The gun wasn't fully loaded, the bullets lay on the ground, unused- useless.

It all hurt, tore into me and ripped me apart. I couldn't tell how Ouma was feeling, but the way he was shaking against me was a quiet clue. "He was like this when I got home" my voice was deadpan- empty, like someone had adjusted my voice box to sound purposefully dull.

Everything felt dull, and the far away feeling of Ouma tightening his grip on me was nearly unnoticeable.

"Guys?" the voice came later- I wasn't sure how long, I couldn't take my eyes off Kaito, and Ouma hadn't moved. Had we left the door open? Was that Shuichi? "...Is...everything okay?" yeah. Shuichi. I heard the door close, footsteps.

A broken gasp and something hitting the ground- his bag or paperwork probably. Shuichi was ahead of us both in an instant, and Ouma reached out for him, but we both could process that Shuichi had forced himself into detective mode to cope with this. He was investigating. Scared.

"Saii..." my voice was quiet- still dull, and Saihara looked back at me, his eyes were scared, and his expression made him look small. He looked as terrified as i felt when i'd entered the house. "Saihara. Call the police. You- a detective can't do a personal c-case. It's illegal."

Kokichi was calmer than I was, no surprise, and Shuichi just stared, before seemingly stumbling back and collapsing against the door, his hands going up to slide into his hair, subconsciously pushing the hat off his head.

I reached out, and grabbed his pants leg to get his attention.

Saihara called the police before curling up against my chest. I ehld onto him and subconsciously turned on my heating function, pushing his face into my shoulder so he couldn't see Kaito if he tried- and Oumas face was buried in my hair, so he was safe from the sight too. I couldn't take my eyes off the body. 

A part of me wished he was smiling- that he'd been killed in his sleep, no fear, no pain, nothing.

Maybe it was dumb to want to see his smile again.

\----

Time passed- of course it did. The three of us were used to death, at least we got to _mourn_ this time- Saihara isolated, Ouma was... quieter, and I took care of stuff- it only made sense. I could flick off my emotions quite literally! It didn't effect me in the slightest and it was easy to do, so I took care of us, and made sure Saihara still got to work and Ouma actually got out of bed.

Who would've thought the robot would end up the most responsible? I'd set up the funeral and everything, Himiko helped me out because she was alright too- I kinda think she wanted to make up for not being able to do much when Harukawa died. 

It was a quiet funeral, and he was buried, and I had to hold Saihara against me because he'd collapsed from the emotions overwhelming him, had to carry him to the car. Ouma was more stable- maybe that was a lie though. He was... good at lying and faking emotions, I knew that better than anyone.

Time passed after that- a year or so. We... got better. It became common again for Ouma to excitedly slam his hands on the counter and yell about something he'd found, I got to see Saiharas gentle smile again, and everyone was okay- even if it still hurt- none of us would open that closet anymore, we'd had it fixed but... we just couldn't.

Saihara wasn't home when stuff started acting up- I heard a thump in the other room, followed by a groan of pain, and i'd shot up to run into the hall, finding Ouma leaning on the wall, face pale and eyes dull, like something had gone wrong- a kind of sickness, I wasn't sure, I couldn't be 100% sure.

I'd scooped him up and sat him on the kitchen counter and grabbed our first aid kit, he looked... tired, and I did a quick scan. Regular hours of sleep for Kokichi Ouma, no stomach bug or cold detected, but far above average temperature. Which.. was true- i pressed my hand against his forehead and it felt like a furnace. That... Wasn't good.

"Are you sick?" Ouma grinned real big, he looked woozy, and I frowned at the immediate "Yep! Definitely sick, fell down in the hall, can barely feel my chest! I love you Kiiboy!" i blinked

Alrighty. That.. based on the dumbfounded look on his face he hadn't meant to say any of that, and he opened his mouth before closing it and doubling over in pain, a hand going to hold his head.

"...Alright. Uh- well, i'm gonna bring you back to bed and get you an ice pack. Can you stay there?" "Yep! Definitely- i. no- i dunno!" yep, still Ouma, just more impulsive- honest? It weirded me out a little, but I picked him up and he swung his arms over my shoulders. To the bedroom we go.

I brought him in, and laid him down carefully, unbuttoning his large jacket thing and taking it off of him- along with taking his scarf and pocketing it. Light blanket went over him and i flicked the fan on. "How long have you felt bad Koko?" He just laughed, and I sighed with a quiet eye roll.

It was loving, I loved him, but I couldn't get answers out of him. Whatever. I went to wrap an icepack up in the scarf, and came back to an asleep Ouma... this.. would pass quickly- hopefully! A fever like that might mean the flu, but I was a robot built to help! I could handle a sickness, i'd go out to buy medication tomorrow.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Saihara got home and I explained that Kokichi was sick, and Saihara was immediately a little wary- no surprise, but I didn't say anything else, it was just a fever. Or a passing bug, it'd go away!

But it didn't was the problem.

When it wasn't gone after three or four days Saihara convinced me to bring him to the hospital. Saihara stayed in the back with him and pet his hair, he wasn't doing great, curled up and had his eyes squeezed shut like light and everything around him hurt... it was weird to watch.

So I pretended it was fine. I didn't understand human sicknesses. Humans were... odd. Saihara seemed worried, but I was sure it was okay, we'd go to the doctors and it'd be a normal flu or whatever. Even if none of the medicine was working.

Kokichi leaned on Saihara the whole time we were at the hospital, if he hadn't, he would've fallen over, and I was handling the adult stuff and stressful stuff- It was all gonna be fine, and I'd say that over and over until both my lovers were convinced.

Even on the way back out to the car when Kokichi was crying because the doctor quite _literally_ stated that it seemed like the flu but was- more extreme, something he hadn't seen before. Come back again if it gets worse and we'll have more information my ass- it was. Humans were stupid.

"Am I dying? I think i'm dying!" the question came a week or so afterward, nothing had gotten better, and Saihara had been pacing while I did my research, Saihara had jumped out of his skin, and immediately turned with a quick "Of course not!"

I didn't say anything. I'd found some information posted by a guy named Hajime Hinata.

I didn't like those coincidences. It didn't make any logical _sense_ , nothing like that could've reached Ouma, so I didn't believe it for a second. I'd talk with Saihara about it later. It was probably something different. Similar things happen.

A month passed- and it was getting harder to wake Ouma up at this point, Saihara would have to sit and shake him or i'd have to shock his arm to get him to move in the slightest- it was... worrying, and bad- Saihara had tried to bring Ouma to the hospital again, but it was the same situation, nothing could be done or figured out about it, and I couldn't figure out the cure for the life of me, even via emailing this 'Hajime'.

It was probably okay. I'd keep saying it was, it seemed to make the other two more confident about it- if the robot believed it was okay, than it was! Even if the said robot was lying.

Hajime said it could be potentially fatal if not cured. I'd ignore that part, I'd figure something out. 'Despair disease'- fuck that, I was the ultimate **hope** robot, i'd fight off that despair with every fiber of my being.

The next thing that happened was unexpected and- frankly I wish i'd been paying more attention. I'd shot awake from a scream to find Kokichi gone in the middle of the night, Saihara was curled against my chest, and Ouma was no where to be found.

I shoved Saihara to wake him up and the boy had shot up immediately and looked around in panic. I unplugged myself and hopped to my feet, Saihara following close behind. Ouma didn't disappear at night, it was unheard of in the like, 6 years we'd all been together.

Himiko had shouted, that's what that was, and she was calling for us, so I ran out of the room, the door was open- there was blood on the handle, on the floor, that wasn't good- I ran down the hallway 

"Himiko, what's wrong?" I slammed my hand against the wall that was part of the arc into the kitchen to stop my momentum, and Saihara nearly ran into me. Himiko was standing in the middle of the kitchen, hat pulled over her eyes, and a second of processing led my eyes to a boy sitting against the wall.

His head was hanging, and there was blood all over the front of his shirt and his hands, and the water was running and there was blood on the handle and- Saihara cried out in horror and ran past me and Himiko, falling to the floor and lifting Oumas head up. "Kokichi? Come on, I can feel your heartbeat, you're okay! You're okay, come on- up! up! Kiibo, go start the car"

I was frozen solid, and Shuichi was in action, picking Ouma up bridal style, Himiko pulled her hat more over her face and took a step back "He was- coughing up blood and- and he collapsed suddenly, trying to wash it off-" "Thank you Himiko- _KIIBO._ " I jumped, and blinked.

And then I was running, slamming the front door open and leaving it that way, running to the car and opening the back door and getting in the front and starting it up- I was already backing out of the driveway before Saihara had the back door closed, Himiko was curled in the passenger seat, and Ouma was unconscious.

This would be fine, to the ER, _to the ER._ We weren't losing anybody else- it'd be fine.

Saihara spent the whole time pacing around the waiting room, Himiko had fallen asleep against me, and i'd just been in sleep mode while waiting. It was fine. We just had to wait a few hours, right?

That's what it was. Hours. Hours upon _hours_ , Saihara was crying on and off, and he'd hadn't even been able to gather the energy to call off work, and i'd pulled him close eventually and turned on my lavender scent to try calming him and Himiko down.

A nurse came in and took the three of us to a private area- saying she'd bring us to his room in a second, and-

The immediate broken sob from Saihara and how he doubled over was.... bad, and on my other side, Himiko was hugging herself and fell to her knees, hyperventilating, and I just. stood there.

I pulled them both into a hug, and pulled Saihara to the ground gently, holding them both close. It'd be fine.

_It'd be fine. We'd be okay._

\---

We got better- of course we did! It was six months after his death, we were okay, we were fine.

I was fine. Himiko would cry at night, and Saihara would stay up later and later, like closing his eyes just made him see things- and it... i didn't know what to do. I stayed up all night every night, would charge while awake, keep an eye on things. I stayed home all the time.

Everything felt empty. The house was quieter. Himiko was always tired so she wouldn't come out of her room, Saihara had work or wouldn't talk much besides quiet exchanges or laughing at a show- that was the only time I saw him laugh anymore, I wasn't as good at making him happy as I thought.

Momota brought excitement to the house- and Ouma was loud, and we'd playfully fight with him, but now it was... empty.

Something had been ripped out and colored hastily back in with a slightly off shade of the color that was supposed to be there. It was wrong, no matter how much we pretended that it was normal and okay.

Nothing was okay anymore.

I knew something else was coming- and it did, Himiko ended up running away out of impulse during an argument, Saihara had tried to grab her but she'd run out the door- we went to put missing posters.

Found out later that she got shot.

That was a last straw for him I think. Saihara stopped talking completely, he didn't want to cuddle in bed anymore, he could barely get himself to go to work- and eventually ended up fired because he couldn't do his job right.

He was broken, and I couldn't fix him. That was the worst part at first, no matter how much I reached out there was _nothing_ I could do. That was... it hurt. I knew it wasn't his fault, this wasn't on him- he was snappy, angry all the time, even if I tried to be gentle, or tried to be blunt-

I couldn't fix it, I couldn't help, I just watched him stumble and fall into despair. It made my chest hurt, I couldn't do anything.

I was useless, and Saihara was already gone before he actually was. He didn't talk to me, he didn't acknowledge me, or anyone- he was always curled in a ball in bed, and he refused to eat or shower or do _anything_ unless I quite literally forced him.

Sitting outside the bathroom become more common, listening to him cry and smashing things- I ended up having to move the mirror so he didn't break it, which... made him angrier. I didn't know what to do- how to help- how to _fix it._

It was no surprise- I went out to do something, one thing, going shopping just to make sure we still had stuff, I was only out for an hour, and I got home to the smell of blood and the water in the bathroom running- water coming out from under the door.

It... my movements were almost empty, raising my arm and blasting the door open, my eyes were dull, and a faint red light glowed into the room.

"Shuichi." it wasn't a question, a quiet statement, seeing the water in the tub stained with blood and seeing him laying there, clothed, eyes open, tear stains on his cheeks, dull.

Gone.

I just... sighed.

"Resetting data."

those words slipped out before i knew what I was doing, and my fist tightened, other arm falling to my side.

"Terminate program."

My vision flickered, and i fell against the wall, sinking to the ground.

The world was dark.


End file.
